This invention relates generally to drumming apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus associated with a drum, such as a tom-tom, for sound attenuating a drum head with desired acoustic effects.
There is need for improved, simple, effective means to achieve desired drum sound effects, such as sound attenuation, when the drum head is struck with a beater, such as a drum stick.